Memory of a Death Eater
by Terra Branford1
Summary: *All Credit to JK Rowling for the use of Characters* Ever wonder about Snape's past? Find out the events that lead to Snape becoming a Deatheater as he makes his way through Hogwarts.
1. A Pact With the Devil

Memory of a Deatheater  
  
Chapter 1*Intro*: A Pact with the Devil  
  
The dark circle of hooded figures gathered around the ghastly glow of a green fire; their white masks illuminated against their dark robes. Severus Snape watched the darkened silhouette of a tall man in the middle of the circle, the only one who had no need to wear a mask. Severus could feel Voldemort's piercing gaze digging into his very soul, a thing that few people had ever even seen in him. There were only two people in the world that had this kind of effect on him, Voldemort himself and the Headmaster of Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore. Everyone else was of no matter to him, and he could easily blindfold them in their own foolishness. But not Dumbledore or Voldemort. It seemed they both processed the power to read his every thought. A thought that made Severus very uncomfortable.  
"Severus, it is time for you to show me your loyalty. Approach me and offer out your arm." said Voldemort with an approving smile on his crease lined face.  
His voice made his heart tremble inside, but he kept a bold appearance and walked towards that face illuminated by the emerald flames of the fire. He removed his mask and rolled up the sleeve of his robe, baring the pale skin of his underarm.  
Voldemort took a hold of his arm with one hand, sending a nauseating chill through his veins. His touch made an ice cube feel warm, but despite the temptation he did not pull his arm away. Severus felt the touch of his wand for a brief second and a muttering of a curse, but he soon felt a severe pain flashing through his arm and flowing into every limb in his body. The pain was worse than any other he had felt before, and he was wondering if the pain continued he would collapse in agony on the ground and humiliate himself. But he did not and as soon as the curse was done the pain dulled to a slight stinging sensation, leaving the dark shape of a skull with a snake protruding from its mouth on his forearm.  
"You have made a wise decision, Severus." smiled Voldemort, his teeth flashing in the eerie light.  
"Severus bowed his head to him and put his mask back over his face. He took his spot back in the circle of newly made Deatheaters. Severus knew then that his life was about to change, and their was no going back. Their was only the future now... his future as a Deatheater. 


	2. The Hogwart's Express

#Chapter 2: Year 1: "The Hogwarts Express"  
  
Severus leaned against his trolley of school equipment as he surveyed Platform 9 3/4 for the first time. The Hogwarts express was putting out small puffs of dark smoke as it prepared to take the next group of students and returning students to Hogwarts, the school of witchcraft and wizardry. There were many first years besides himself rushing about on the Platform to get all their luggage aboard the train. He watched many young witches and wizards hug and kiss their families goodbye, till their parents hurriedly rushed them onto the train so they would not be late. Severus' own parents had not been able to see him off, so they had sent him there with a next door neighbor, an old lady who had said almost nothing too him the entire trip there. His mother was ill and his father had insisted that she stay home and rest. She had been refusing to rest all week while she went about her usual business in the house, but her insubordination caused her to become exhausted and she had agreed that it would be best if she listened to him. His father, meanwhile was busy with his work for the Ministry of Magic and was often shut up in his office for long periods of time. Severus did not mind his father's absence that much since he never really seemed to notice him unless his father found something about him objectionable, like his unusually deep interest in the subject of the Dark Arts. Then his father's fury would sweep the house like a wind tunnel. His father's outbursts never seemed to shake Severus, which made his father all the more angry. His mother would always defend him though and in the end his father just stormed away back into his world of work for the Ministry.   
Severus glanced up at the clock ticking above his head. It was time for him to load his belonging and board the train. He pulled his trolley over to the platform of the train and pulled it up after him. His raven, Hades, kawed to be let out of his cage, but Severus silenced him by covering the cage with a green cloth.   
Most of the other students had bought owls to deliver their messages back and forth, but Severus has thought that the raven was a quicker flyer and more clever than a barn owl.  
Severus pulled his belonging to near the back of the train where he hoped their would be an empty car so he could be alone to think and catch up on his reading of curses and their counterattacks. Luckily he found one, and he pulled his trolley into the car and slid the door shut, for he had no farewells to say.  
After he arranged his luggage in the bins above his head, he dug in his bag for his book on curses and prepared for the long journey to Hogwarts. But he should have known that that was too much too hope for. Just as he opened his book two dark haired boys, one with short hair and glasses, and one with long hair came bursting in talking excitedly. They did not seem to see the scowling boy in the seat next to them.   
"It will be great, Sirius! We can be the stars of our House's Quidditch team! Think about it. We will actually get to try out for it!" said the boy with the glasses.  
The boy named Sirius was about to respond to his companion's statement when he noticed Severus.  
"Oh, James. Seems we have unknowingly just burst in on someone! And he was reading at that!" he chuckled.  
James turned to Severus and smiled sheepishly at him.  
"Sorry about that. We thought this car was empty."  
James seemed to wait for a response but Severus didn't give him one. He looked questioningly at Sirius then laughed a bit.  
"You must think us quite obnoxious. My name is James. James Potter. And this is my good friend Sirius Black. What is your name?"  
Severus glared at the two boys for a minute than responded in a low silky voice, "Severus Snape."  
Then he turned back to his book, trying to make it obvious that he did not want to make friends or take part in any introductions.  
Sirius sniffed angrily and seemed to sense that their company was unwelcome in the car, but James didn't seem to be one to take hints to well.  
"What is that you are reading?" he asked, trying to evoke some kind of human response from Severus.  
Severus flipped the book up vertical so James could see the title, then put it back down on his lap again.  
"Come, James. Let's go see who else is on the train." said Sirius bitterly pulling his friend away.  
As soon as the door slid shut again, Severus let out a sigh of frustration. He hoped that they or anyone else would not disturb him again, and he stared out the window as the train started to leave the station and go out into the green English country side where somewhere Hogwarts was hidden. 


	3. The Mudblood and the Pureblood

Chapter 3: Year 1: The Mudblood and the Pureblood  
  
The Hogwarts Express slowed down as it approached the boarding platform. Severus gathered his belongings together, and moved them over near the door. Luckily James and Sirius had not come back inside the car for the rest of the trip. They must have finally realized that he had wanted to be alone and did not want their company. The train stopped, and Severus slid open the door and walked out the door into the aisle. Many other students were piling toward the doorways, and one in particular was having a very extremely hard time walking. An overweight boy with short curly sandy hair kept tripping over his own feet, apparently under some kind of klutz curse. Severus looked around to see if he could find the unfortunate boys assailant.   
Then he saw him a few feet away from the boy. A young wizard with long platinum hair and icy blue eyes was chuckling about the boy to his friends, and made him trip even more as more students filed into the lines. He had on very fine dress robes and had a very fancy snake headed wand that looked more like a walking stick when it was hidden in it's sheath. The boy must be Lucius Malfoy. The Malfoys were one of the wealthiest and oldest wizarding families in Britain. They were not very well known for their kindness toward anyone who they considered inferior to them.   
Severus watched as James and Sirius approached and noticed what was happening to the boy. James immediately confronted Lucius, and the two looked as though they might turn one another into a pile of ashes when they heard a booming voice calling the first year students to follow him outside the train.  
"Next time, Potter." sneered Lucius as he swept past him.   
James fumed at the back of Malfoy's head and put his wand back in his robes. The sandy haired boy looked at James and Sirius gratefully and followed them out the door like a lost puppy. Severus caught the name Peter Pettigrew as they exited the train together. James and Sirius had probably bitten off more than they could chew, and Sirius seemed annoyed at their new shadow.  
Severus smirked to himself and moved towards the door, thinking to himself about which house he would be sorted into. He thought that he stood a chance in Slytherin or Ravenclaw, but definitely eliminated the idea of being sorted into Gryffindor or Hufflepuff. He just wasn't the heroic type or the overly nice type.  
While Severus was seemingly lost in thought, he was abruptly brought out of the trance when a young red-haired witch ran into him. He turned around with an annoyed expression on his face. The girl looked embarrassed and blushed slightly at her clumsiness.   
"Sorry, I lost my balance." she said.  
"Indeed. I hope you do not run into people on purpose." he said coldly.  
The girl chuckled lightly, apparently questioning if he was joking or serious.  
"No, that is not one of my hobbies. My name is Lilly Evans." she said giving him a slight smile, her green eyes shining.  
"Oh..." said Severus not sounding very interested.  
Lilly frowned a bit, then smirked slyly at him.  
"Do you not have a name?"  
"Yes, I do." he answered.  
"I bet it's something funny sounding, and you're too embarrassed to tell me... Is it Ernest?" she laughed challenging him.  
"NO," growled Severus, giving into the girl's game, "It's Severus Snape."  
"Oh.. are you sure?" she asked.  
"YES." he said warningly.  
Lilly smirked and jumped down the platform in front of him, and waited for him to descend himself.   
"I'm going to find someone now. Maybe we'll be put in the same house." she said happily as she rushed off through the crowd.  
"I highly doubt it." he sneered to himself.  
" That mudblood girl, bothering you? I find her quite disgusting myself." said a familiar snobbish voice behind him. Severus turned and saw Lucius Malfoy looking at him.  
"Many people on this trip have bothered me with their silly introductions." answered Severus.  
Lucius smirked and nodded.   
"I suppose that idiot Potter and his pea brained friend Black have already bothered everyone on the train." laughed Lucius, his icy blue eyes resting on the back of James and Sirius, who where still being followed by Peter. "Their new shadow is really quite a git."  
Severus only nodded.  
"I bet the whole lot of them will end up in Gryffindor," he sneered. "As for me I will be going into Slytherin. Everyone in my family has gone through Slytherin."  
Severus nodded again and moved forward to where a big hairy man named Hagrid was waving his arms around.  
"Come on first years, over this way! All first years follow me!" he said.  
"What house do you think you will be in?" Lucius asked.  
"Slytherin." said Snape sounding certain that he would be chosen for that house.  
Lucius nodded approvingly at his answer.  
The group had reached the bank of a lake where there where many little boats floating around the lake with lanterns glowing in their bows. The big castle that was Hogwarts loomed across from it, its reflection cast in the rippling surface of the lake.  
"Pick any boat ye like! Don't overcrowd them now!" said Hagrid as he climbed into a larger boat.  
Severus got into one of the closer ones and Lucius followed him. When the boat had filled Severus noticed that Lilly was in the boat across from his with James, Sirius, and Peter. They appeared to be having a very exciting conversation. Lilly looked over across the water and waved at Severus, but Severus turned his head away and appeared not to notice her. Lucius smirked observing his cold attitude towards the girl he openly despised. He appeared to approve of Severus' company since he would have made it very obvious if he hadn't. Severus watched his dark reflection pass over the water as the boat crossed the lake, waiting for it to reach the other side so he could get away from the other gawking students in his boat. The only one who seemed to agree with him on this was the now silent blonde boy with the piercing blue eyes sitting next to him. Severus was now certain that they would both be in the House of Slytherin. 


	4. The Sorting

Chapter 4:Year 1: "The Sorting"  
  
When the boat had reached the other side of the lake Severus stepped out, followed soon after by Lucius, and watched the other students struggle out. Peter Pettigrew was soaked, for he had managed to almost tip the boat over when he looked too far over the side, but luckily he had not been heavy enough to tip anyone else but himself into the lake. His teeth were chattering and he had wrapped one of the other students cloaks around him to keep warm.   
"Stupid fatty. It's a wonder the whole lot didn't end up in the lake." scoffed Lucius, polishing the snake head handle on his wand with the end of his cloak.   
Severus smirked.   
"Not very bright. I suppose Slytherin and Ravenclaw won't be where he is going."  
Lucius laughed out loud his icy blue eyes sparking with amusement. If lightning could be trapped inside of a glacier than that would be the description of Lucius' eyes.  
"Yes... I agree with you on that one." he said glancing off over the lake too see how many more boats were still crossing the lake.  
There were about three that were still out on the lake, and Hagrid was waiting patiently on the shore for them.  
"I can't wait till this mess is over," growled Lucius. "I'm in Slytherin and that's that."   
When everyone had arrived safely on the other side, Hagrid lead them up the large stone steps to the entrance hall, and ushered them quickly inside.   
The castle was large and was lighted by many torches. The Hogwarts crest of the four houses united stood out on the wall above the staircase leading to the second floor. Many of the students were looking around excitedly, but quickly scurried after Hagrid when a poltergeist named Peeves wearing a very bad suit and an orange bowtie started throwing food at them.  
The entrance hall was well lighted with candles floating above the tables and a large fire glowing in the fireplace. The staff sat at the front of the room watching as the first years filed into the room. The other students were sitting at their house tables chatting excitedly to their neighbors. The sorting hat sat quietly on a stool in front of the staff table. Severus set himself off into a corner where there weren't so many people and looked up impatiently at the ceiling. The ceiling was enchanted to look like the star covered sky that was out tonight.   
The room quieted as Dumbledore held up his hands for silence. Lucius made a few snide comments to two other boys next to him about Dumbledore which made them snicker.  
"Welcome everyone back to Hogwarts! For those of you who are new to the school, I am the Headmaster Albus Dumbledore. We will begin this beginning of the year ceremony with the annual house sorting, and then we shall finish the ceremony with a feast, but... before we begin, may I introduce a new member of our staff... Professor McGonagall. She will be the Head of Gryffindor House and your new Transfiguration teacher."  
The students clapped and Professor McGonagall gave a tight smile to the crowd of students. "And now My Head Deputy and Head of Slytherin House, Professor Kensuke." said Dumbledore nodding to a man who had just stood and slightly bowed to the crowd. He was a tall man with very dark neatly kept hair, and small almond shaped eyes. From his appearance and his last name he sounded like he was of Japanese descent. He had a harsh serious look to him as he strode over to the stool with the sorting hat on it.  
"When I call your name, please come up and sit on the stool. The hat will select which house it believes you will succeed the best in." he said with just a slight hint of an accent.  
As the ceremony started Lucius examined Professor Kensuke approvingly.  
"I hope he is not the pushover Dumbledore is." he sneered.  
Severus doubted that Professor Kensuke was anything close to a pushover.  
"I heard that he will be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts." said Lucius.  
"Really..." said Severus now sounding a little more interested. The subject was on of his favorites, and he was interested to see if Dumbledore had found a teacher who actually knew what he was talking about.   
"Sirius Black ."   
Sirius pushed through the crowd of first years and strode to the front proudly. Lucius hissed at him as he walked by.  
"Watch it, Malfoy." he sneered back.  
When he got to stool , Professor Kensuke placed the hat on his head.  
"GRYFFINDOR!" it shouted.  
Sirius grinned widely and winked at James and Lilly as he rushed to join the cheering Gryffindor table.  
"Of course... just as I predicted." scoffed Lucius.  
As the rest of the ceremony went on Lucius' prediction became completely accurate. Everyone in James' group had been sorted into Gryffindor, and he had been sorted into Slytherin. Lucius was watching Severus with his cold gaze from across the room, waiting to see whether him and Severus would be truly friend or foe. Severus grimaced and thought that he wouldn't care one way or the other if Lucius liked him or not. Severus admired his intelligence, but he could not really get himself to like anything else about him. Lucius was too blinded by his own hatred to see people for who they really were. Severus smirked to himself. Lucius was making a mistake in trying to recruit him into the Malfoy fan club. Severus would be a tag-a-long to no one.  
"Severus Snape." said Professor Kensuke, his eyes traveling around the room to try and spot him. Severus moved over to the stool and sat down coolly on it. The brim of the hat had barley touched the top of his head when the hat shouted, "SLYTHERIN!"  
Professor Kensuke smiled slyly at him as he got up and joined the other Slytherins. He seemed to approve of the hat's quick decision on one of his own students.   
When he reached the table, Lucius smirked and shook his hand.  
"Welcome to Slytherin, Severus." he said his icy blue eyes flashing lightning again. 


	5. Professor Kensuke

Chapter 5:Year1: Professor Kensuke  
  
Severus awoke the next morning quite early. He could still hear  
  
the light snoring of Lucius from across the room.  
  
It must have been about five thirty, because the sun had not yet risen,  
  
but the sky was a dull grayish blue. There was no point in trying to   
  
go back to sleep with the thought of classes on his mind, so he got up  
  
and dressed in the black school robes and green and silver necktie   
  
that was the uniform for the Slytherin house. Careful not to disturb   
  
Malfoy or Crabbe and Goyle he snuck out into the common room. He had   
  
not been to thrilled that he had the same dormitory as Malfoy and his   
  
two cronies, but they were better company than James Potters group.   
  
The fire in the common room had just been lit by someone and the room  
  
slowly began to warm up. Severus knew that in about an hour and a   
  
half the room would start to get more crowded as people headed down   
  
for the first breakfast of the year. He wanted to enjoy the quiet as   
  
long as possible.  
  
Around seven Severus left the common room and headed for the Great Hall.  
  
It was bright and cheerful and a few of the students were already at   
  
their tables, waiting for the golden plates and goblets to fill with  
  
food and drink. Lilly, James, and Sirius were at the Gryffindor table  
  
chatting amongst themselves. Lilly tried to wave at him, but Severus   
  
pretended not to see her. He didn't want her to come over and ask him   
  
a bunch of silly questions again. Sirius grumbled something to her and  
  
she turned back to them, looking slightly annoyed.Soon after Severus   
  
found a seat at the Slytherin table, Lucius came strutting up to the   
  
table with Crabbe and Goyle in tow.   
  
"Aw. There you are, Severus. Early riser?" he asked.  
  
"I suppose." he responded.  
  
Lucius sat down in the chair next to him.  
  
"We should be getting our school schedules from the Prefects   
  
soon. I do hope we don't have any classes with Gryffindor today." he   
  
sneered.  
  
Severus nodded in silent agreement. He would prefer to be away from   
  
James' group as much as possible.  
  
"You don't talk very much, Severus." said Lucius analyzing   
  
him with his clear cold eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry... does that trouble you?" Severus asked giving   
  
him a smirk.  
  
"No... it just makes me wonder what's on your mind. Quiet   
  
people see a lot... but do not always tell what they know." responded   
  
Lucius.  
  
"Don't worry. If I find anything worth telling you about I   
  
will." said Severus.  
  
This didn't seem to satisfy Lucius but he gave a thin smile   
  
and watched as the Prefects handed down their schedules. Their very   
  
first class was indeed with the Gryffindors... Defense Against the   
  
Dark Arts.   
  
Severus walked with Lucius and his group down to the Defense   
  
Against the Dark Arts room. On the way they passed many portraits,   
  
whose inhabitants were whispering to each other about their own   
  
affairs, hoping to not be overheard by the passing students. A knight  
  
who was standing next to a horse made a pathetic attempt to charge at   
  
them when they were passing by, but must have forgotten that he could  
  
only go as far as his frame, and fell flat on his face with his sword  
  
stuck in the ground. "Come back here you slimy, curs!" it shouted   
  
angrily, with bits of grass sticking out of his helmet."  
  
"How pathetic." sneered Lucius as they reached the door to   
  
the classroom.  
  
The classroom was very large, and was decorated in a very oriental   
  
style... one that looked quite out of place in a British classroom.   
  
The walls had many scrolls covered in Japanese style paintings of   
  
Japanese wizards. Some were taming long lizard like, wingless dragons.  
  
They were quite different from the European dragons which had visible  
  
wings. There were others that showed Fearsome looking Kappas that   
  
looked half monkey and half turtle. There were also charts with   
  
Chinese characters on them with the English translation underneath.   
  
Most of them were for charms to ward off dark magic and some of them   
  
were actual spells in Japanese. Paper lanterns hung around the room to  
  
help light the area.   
  
The students all took their seats and took out their books,   
  
quills, and parchments before the class began. Lucius glanced over at   
  
Lilly who was talking to the Lupin boy in the shabby robes.  
  
"Think you can handle a school for wizards?" asked Lucius   
  
giving her a nasty smirk.  
  
"I am a wizard... and I can handle anything that the likes of   
  
you can do." she responded.  
  
"Really? I would think that you might have trouble getting   
  
through... being that your parents were... muggles," he sneered.  
  
Lilly blushed angrily, but James came to her rescue.  
  
"Leave her alone, Malfoy." he hissed.  
  
"Oh... do you have a boyfriend Evans?" he asked her.  
  
"Shut up! Leave them alone before I ..." started Sirius,   
  
but just then Professor Kensuke strode into the room. He glared at   
  
Sirius and Lucius.  
  
"Is there a problem, boys?" he asked in a dark tone.  
  
"No, Professor." replied Sirius cooly, giving Lucius one last  
  
glare.  
  
"Good. I will not tolerate any nonsense in my classroom." he   
  
stated moving up to the front of the room and grabbing the parchment   
  
with the student's names on them. He called attendance, then wrote his  
  
name on the board in English and Kanji.  
  
"My name is Professor Kensuke. Not Kunzooki, not Kensucki, not  
  
hey you. Ken- su- ke. You can call me Kensuke Sensei if you please,   
  
but I will only go by those two names. If you expect me to learn your  
  
names, you will learn mine." he smiled slightly easing some of the   
  
tension in the room. "I am your Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher.  
  
I am here to teach you one of the most important skills you will need   
  
for your wizarding life. You may come by in event in your lifetime   
  
where Potions, Fortunetelling, or even Herbology will not save you.   
  
The day you come across a dark wizard or creature who will stop at   
  
nothing to kill you."   
  
Professor Kensuke had the whole class on the edge of their   
  
seats. They seemed to be hanging onto every word he was saying. His   
  
voice was very powerful, and he was a good speaker.  
  
"Now if you will please open your books, we will begin our   
  
lesson for today... I think I will begin by telling you about the   
  
Kappa which makes it's native land the same as mine, in Japan." 


	6. The Beginning of Seclusion

After a long day of classes Severus had tried to sneak off to the  
  
library to take a brief glimpse of the titles in the resricted section  
  
one of the second years had been talking about to his companion, when   
  
Lilly comfronted him. Her face had a look of pure annoyance on it.  
  
"Oh no... what do you want now?" he asked impatiently.  
  
"You don't have to be such a prat! I see hanging around Malfoy is  
  
rubbing off on you." she said, her emerald eyes flashing at him.  
  
"And I see that hanging around Potter and Black has had its effects  
  
on you." he said trying to get by her.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" she said challenging him.  
  
"Nothing, nothing. Look can you just get out of my way!" he said angrily.  
  
"No, I will not. Not until you tell me why you are ignoring me."  
  
"Maybe because I do not LIKE you." he said shoving her aside and  
  
walking quickly towards the library.  
  
"Fine! Well.... I don't like you either. You're as rotten as Malfoy.  
  
I suppose the sorting hat knew better than me." she said turning angrily,  
  
her flaming red hair whiping behind her.  
  
Severus curled his lip in disgust and muttered to himself/ What was the  
  
use in talking to her anyway? All she did was bother! And she did come from a   
  
family of muggles!  
  
He made his way safely into the library without any more Gryffindors bothering  
  
him. He saw the pretty blonde slytherin 1st year who had been some distant  
  
relative of Sirius... Narcissa Black. She was busy looking for a   
  
certain book.  
  
Severus saw the place that that second year had mentioned right away.  
  
It was roped off and in a darker corner of the room. He had barely  
  
gone a few feet towards it when the librarian gave him a stern look.  
  
"DO you have a signed pass, young man?" she asked him.  
  
"No... I was only looking around." he sneered and walked back across   
  
the room.  
  
Severus found an empty table and sat down, taking out his homework. Professor  
  
Kensuke had given them a lot of homework, but Severus did not care.   
  
He found the Dark Arts facinating, much to his father's dissaproval.  
  
Severus felt his father hated him, but that also did not matter much.  
  
His father could hate him all he wanted. His mother loved him, but he  
  
hated how she was so weak, and seemed to rely on his father in order to  
  
breath. If he ordered her to stop breathing she probably would.   
  
A brief flashback of his mother sobbing and screaming at his father came  
  
back to him. His father was also yelling, but their were no tears in  
  
his father's eyes. A younger version of himself was hiding in a corner  
  
weeping softly to himself so his father would not hear him and become  
  
even more angry.  
  
Severus shook his head and opened his textbook. He would not think about that!  
  
Right now he had more important things to worry about. 


	7. Flying

Chapter 7- Flying  
  
Year 1  
  
Severus was sitting at his regular seat at the Slytherin table in the  
  
great hall. He had his Dark Forces: A Guide to Self Protection  
  
open in front of him, while his plate remained empty.  
  
Lucius sat down near him and raised an eyebrow. "Do you not eat either?"  
  
he asked with a sly grin on his face.  
  
Snape didn't lift his eyes up from the book.   
  
"I'm just not hungry." he said.  
  
"Well, I can't blame you. Pretty bland compared to what I'm used to."  
  
said Lucius, taking a gulp of some pumpkin juice.  
  
Severus said nothing to this comment. Of course Lucius would think this was  
  
bland, but to him it was too much. His family weren't exactly rich, and he   
  
never really ate that much anyway.  
  
Lucius glanced over the book he was reading.  
  
"We had that class yesterday... are you getting a head start on homework?"  
  
he asked.  
  
"No... I already have it done." said Severus, enjoying the look he got  
  
afterwards.  
  
"Oh... you must really be into the Dark Arts." he smiled darkly.  
  
Snape felt slightly akward about where the conversation was turning.  
  
"It's an interesting subject." he said, closing the book, and stashing  
  
it away into his bag.  
  
"Indeed..." said Lucius eyeing him for a second, as if trying to  
  
read his thoughts.  
  
Lucius whipped out his schedule, and laughed heartily.  
  
"Why... we have flying this morning with Gryffindor again!"  
  
Severus frowned.  
  
"Great. And this is a good thing?" he asked.  
  
"Oh... well, not technically, but it will be fun "accidentally"  
  
knocking Pettigrew or Potter off their brooms." he chuckled. "I am  
  
already an excellent flyer. I shouldn't even have to take the class."  
  
sneered Lucius.  
  
Snape doubted Lucius was as good as he said he was, but it still made  
  
him uneasy. He had never flown anything in his life.  
  
****************  
  
As the students gathered out on the lawn outside the castle, the Flying  
  
Instructor, Madame Bollack, was lying out some old looking Shooting Stars.  
  
"Why can't our glorious headmaster update these brooms! Shooting Stars   
  
were our parent's brooms!" snarled Lucius. "Doesn't that old crackpot  
  
know that the Nimbus racing brooms are the best in the market now?"  
  
Snape looked down distastefully at the brooms. He doubted he would  
  
like them any better if they were Nimbus brand.  
  
"What not good enough for you, Malfoy?" asked James as he appeared  
  
with Sirius, Remus, and Peter at his side.  
  
"Maybe Dumbledore wants to train people on the older brooms, so he doesn't  
  
have to have an idiot like Pettigrew destroy the good ones." laughed Lucius.  
  
Snape smirked at the thought of a broom, especially these worn out  
  
Shooting Starts supporting his weight.  
  
Peter blushed bright red and looked away.  
  
" Leave him alone, Malfoy. You and your cronie better watch it!" said   
  
Sirius glaring at Lucius, and sparing another nasty glare for Severus.  
  
"What's that Black?" said Severus challenging him. "Did I hear you say  
  
cronie? With all of your little fans following you about I wouldn't be   
  
talking." Severus' dark eyes glittered ammusingly.  
  
" Listen, you slimy git!..." growled Sirius, but he was immediatley   
  
pulled away be Remus.  
  
"Sirius, No... the professor is watching!" he whispered urgently in his  
  
ear.  
  
Sirius gave one last glare to Severus and Lucius and joined the rest of  
  
Gryffindors, standing next to brooms.  
  
Lilly was talking happily to a blonde gryffindor girl, her red hair  
  
shining brightly in the morning sun. James was grinning stupidly at   
  
her from down the line, but she didn't seem to notice him.  
  
Professor Bollack walked out into the middle of the grass and smiled at   
  
them.  
  
"Welcome to Flying Class students! I am Professor Bollack. Today we  
  
won't actually be doing any real flying...", she was inturrepted by a  
  
sea of groans, "however... if you are more advanced at flying, there  
  
may be some time at the end of class to fly a bit." she smiled.  
  
Lucius snorted in disgust next to him.  
  
" Now... first things first In order to fly a broom you need to know  
  
the parts of one." she said.  
  
Lucius rolled his eyes and James and Sirius looked bored.  
  
"This stinks... we already know this!" whined Sirius.  
  
"Well some may not." said Professor Bollack, giving him a sharp glare.  
  
Sirius frowned, but quickly shut his mouth. James snickered and nudged  
  
him.  
  
Professor Bollack started going around showing students how to summon  
  
their brooms off the ground. Peter seemed to be having the most   
  
trouble with his.  
  
Sirius appeared not to be paying attention anymore and his eyes met  
  
Severus'. They both glared at each for a brief second, then Sirius got   
  
distracted when Peter's broom flew up and wacked him in the face.  
  
"Ohh... sorry, Sirius! I didn't mean to..."  
  
Lucius laughed out loud as he summoned his broom into his hand with ease.  
  
Snape smirked, and attempted to raise his. His broom did not rise.   
  
Severus grew irritated and repeated "Up."  
  
After a few more tries the broom finally struggled up into his grip.  
  
Severus could tell Lucius had found this entertaining, but thankfully  
  
had not made any comments. 


End file.
